For My Child
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: The joys of bring a life into this world. Mpreg AU R on the safe side.


**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Summary: The joys of bring a life into this world. Mpreg**

**For My Child**

"You're going great, sis."

"Your words of encouragement are not helping!" Long hair stuck to the girl's face because of her sweat. Her blue eyes closed tightly as if trying to block out the pain, it wasn't working.

"Well you should have use drugs." The doctor from between her legs pointed out; making the lady scowled.

"How could I?! It's harmful to the baby!"

"What about you? Would you harm your child!?"

"I hate kids." The medic replied calmly.

"How could you ask that?!" The younger sister cried out. She held her pregnant sister's hand firmly; she was scared and all alone her husband not yet present. She let out a blood curdling screamed her baby crowning.

"Hey look the baby-"

"Shut up!" The short haired girl wiped the sweat off the pregnant girl's face. She also offered a half melted ice cube to suck on.

"At the next intense surge of pain push hard and continue to breathe." The physician said his hands positioned between her legs and two nurses at his side. The younger girl glared they had definitely picked the wrong hospital to go to.

With one hand around her back and the other being crushed she levered her sister into a pushup. Her knees where at her chest and with a large push; the head was out. "Ok stop pushing! Quickly it's not breathing!" The women watched as the nurse handed him a huge eye dropper like instrument.

It was placed in the child's mouth; the physician squeezed the knob filling the tiny lungs. Soon their was a loud screech of an infant. "Just pushed the rest out on the next contraction." The hardest part was over her pain decreased slightly.

Tired she fell to the bed her sweet child out of her womb and breathing in fresh air. "It is a girl?" Her blue eyes were wide opened looking for her child. She squinted her vision couldn't see through the nurse's back.

"You can see it momentary." She rested in the bed the shorter girl still holding her hand. The baby was washed and wrapped in a pink blanket. Both females did notice the use of the word "it" but didn't say anything just happy to coo her baby.

"Sora…" The face of the doctor seemed unhappy as the child was placed in her hands. She caressed the soft skin and kissed the infant's forehead. She placed the baby at her breasts feeling relieved and much calmer.

Black peach fuzz and light blue eyes the baby looked exactly like the mother. "I couldn't be happier." The head fit in her hand rubbing the small fine hairs. Yellow tinted milk dripped down the chin making the mother laugh.

"Sora you have to be the prettiest baby ever born." She kissed the hat covered head.

Her limbs fell to her side unable to lift them enough to hold Sora. "Sweet Sora." She closed her eyes and breathed deeply once.

Sora continued to suck till he was forcefully removed from his comfy spot upon his mother.

---

"You're doing great, Yoite."

"Mi-Miharu." The boy gasped. "You words are not helping. Just hold me." Sweat glued his banks to his face. Never before had the short haired male make such a request not even to his love. Miharu leaned down and kissed his cheek moving his black locks away from his face.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could do more." Yoite nodded crushing the younger male's hand.

"This hurts in a very special way."

"Would you like some drugs?" The blonde doctor asked.

"No it's harmful to the child." Yoite replied rather calm. It had been a long time since he was honestly afraid. Anything could go wrong with either himself or the child. The older male's blue eyes shut tightly trying to picture a happy scene to calm down to.

The lady physician sat between the ninja's legs. She nodded at them before lifting the blanket up. If it wasn't for the intense pain Yoite would have been bashful. "You're crowning, want to see?"

"No I can feel it." The pregnant male nodded no but Miharu was curious. The king left his lover's side just for a peek. The bloody head tried to slide out on its own the tight opening wouldn't allow it.

The killer started panting more sweat rolling down his face. Miharu pressed an ice cube against the hot feverish flesh of his face.

"Ah, Miharu… Could you…" Kazuho hid her blush well the student knew when she meant. Placing his hand under the blanket to move Yoite's male organ out of the way.

"Brace yourself, you will be pushing soon." In order to help brace the assassin the student sat behind letting the other boy lean on him instead of falling to the bed. Yoite throw his head back and screamed pushing with all of his energy. Getting the skull out.

"Oh no! The baby isn't breathing! The umbilical cord is wrapped around it's neck!" They all started to panic the little cheeks turning a blue.

"Well, do something!"

"I'm trying! I'll cut the umbilical cord!" The blue cheeks were replaced with the normal red skin. The child's first moments of life scream with the need of attention of the parents. They relaxed slightly the scream meant the newborn was ok. The high pitch voice was music to their ears.

The two lovers hugged tears of happiness rolling down their cheeks. The smaller boy still laid behind the older his hand still held. Kazuho cleaned and dried the child placing the infant in father's hands.

The infant laid on Yoite's chest ready for the first feeding. Miharu watched from over his shoulder rubbing the bare flesh. The blonde female left the room giving them their much needed privacy. The small mouth was brought to one of his nipples they latched on immediately.

Wrapped in a light blue blanket was black peach fuzz with green eyes. "Miharu he looks just like you."

"Just like us." The infant reached up grabbing the younger father's pointer finger. Needless to say they hopelessly fell in love with their baby.

"What a gorgeous baby I couldn't be any happier then I am now." The hat wearing ninja yawned. Their was a small hiccup from the one below. "Did someone eat to fast?" The child was dislodged from his chest.

The older male rubbed the small back till a little burped emerged and the air was gone. One side of his neck just got a little wet as the baby threw up part of their first meal. Miharu chuckled despite laying behind him he was dry from the on slot. "You get the diapers then."

"Fair enough." The king played with his lover's black hair humming in tranquility. The tiny green eyes closed and Yoite yawned his limbs felt hard that he couldn't move them. "Are you tired?"

"A little."

"Then I'll let you rest before the mob comes in." Miharu moved himself from his comfy spot and fluffed Yoite's pillows. "Come sweetheart lets introduce you to the rest of our family."

"Wait Miharu. Please leave our baby with me I want some privet time." It was such a shame to wake the little darling up.

"Certainly. I'll be back shortly." He's blue eyes closed but on reopened when he's lover called him. "I'm bringing them all in here so you better be rested." Yoite knew what the other actually meant and nodded. Miharu blew a kiss and left the room shutting the door behind him.

"Well little one what do you think so far? That was your father cute isn't he?" The child's green eyes looked at father reaching for those long black banks. He kissed the small hand and rubbed the knuckles. "You will be loved and protected here everyone will make sure of it."

The infant smiled crying out playfully. "I love you with all my heart. You and your father mean the world to me." The fighter smiled kissing the head through the hat. His head shot up when Miharu knocked on the door and peeked it.

"I couldn't stall them any longer they were so excited." The door was then slammed completely opened and a crowd of people rushed in. They crowed around the bed Yukimi and Hanabusa the closes to the male in the bed.

The new born was passed around the semi circle every adult cooing after the sweet baby. Hanabusa was the one who held the child the longest. She was quiet clearly sending 'I want a child; vibes to her room mate. She kissed The ninja's forehead and passed the baby onward. Tobari on the other side was happy that the baby was healthy and beautiful. Just like Miharu. Though he couldn't get over the fact that Miharu was his student and fourteen years old and now a father.

Next the child was handed to Kazuho who squealed inwardly. "Hi sweetheart, I'm the one that delivered you." The blonde started to baby talk and gently poked at the puffed out cheeks. Her brother kept on looking at the kid. He reached over and touched the soft cheek.

"Here." She tried to hand Yukimi the baby but he freaked, afraid he would drop the little infant and would brake.

"Yukimi." Yoite smiled innocently then it turned to a glare as he reached out and grabbed his arm forcefully. "You don't want to hold my kid." His voice was threatening a slight growl escaped his lips. The blonde tensed and Kazuho placed the child in his arms when he stared at his kid in disbelieve.

He looked at the newborn who was sucking on both arms. He couldn't denied that the child was cute; just like the fighter was when he first got him. The skin was so smooth like silk to his nerve endings.

Miharu laid in his lover's arms kissing him repeatedly on the face. Neither one of them care if others gawkedat them. After all most of them thought they were a cute couple and were happy that the love birds were happy. At first the assassin hated affection from anyone. But he learned what is was like when the student cared for him so purely. Then he realized that Yukimi actually loved him like a son and that his team mates cared for his well being.

Raiko and Gau played peek a boo making sweet laughed filled the room. Koichi and Raimei also played peek a boo but didn't get the many laughs from the child. "So how do we address the sweetheart over here?"

"Yeah, what's the sex? What about a name?" The little one was placed in the arms of his parents the laughed even bigger.

"Let's see."

"It's a-!"

---

A/N: At first when I wrote this I wanted Yoite to die with the baby on his chest like how his mother did. But then I was like no, I want a happy ending. I have more then one feeling from this fic. Anyway I actually can't believe that no one has written a mpreg about Yoite/Miharu before. Their first story should be happy. :) Sorry for any mistakes now review!


End file.
